DOMINATED! Hypixel BedWars Capture
DOMINATED! is the subtitle given to the Black Plasma Gaming video on BedWars Capture. The premise is that each team gets one control point and they have to put beds down at other control points and destroy the other team's control points to win. __TOC__ This video includes: * St1gDr1fter15 * _Weird_ * Zophos_ * Spawn779 Round 1 The gang are all on the Blue Team. St1gDr1fter15 explains the premise of the game and realizes that he had been in the iron and gold spawn so he buys wool and gets diamond to put a bed in right generator while the red team gets left generator. Once St1gDr1fter15 gets his diamonds, he falls in the void. When St1gDr1fter15 comes to the middle, he sees the other three destroying red's bed defense. They manage to steal left gen since Zophos_ got a bed without thinking and they use red's bed defense as their defense. Shortly afterwards, St1gDr1fter15 manages to steal the control point at middle. St1gDr1fter15 and _Weird_ come and try to take out red but they fail. The Red Team takes out two control points, one being the right generator but when the red guy comes to Blue's base, their last control point is destroyed and the red guy falls into the void. St1gDr1fter15 comes to red base to help _Weird_ but _Weird_ falls off the bridge. St1gDr1fter15 uses potions to take out the last two red team members. Blue team wins the round. Round 2 The gang are on the Blue Team. Spawn779 and Zophos_ begin bridging different ways and when they notice there is a read at middle, _Weird_ jumps over Zophos_ and falls into the one block gap. Spawn779 exclaims "I thought you were good, _Weird_" but _Weird_ says "It wouldn't let me place the block." St1gDr1fter15 watches from a distance as Spawn779 fights a red at their control point which Spawn779 wins. St1gDr1fter15 uses potions to take out red's home base but then the entire team fights him and he dies. When St1gDr1fter15 opens the menu, he gets surprised by the new items of Magic Milk and sponge. When St1gDr1fter15 goes to the red bridge, he is spotted by DaREALCactus whom he throws fireballs at until he falls. _Weird_ jumps in to fight the red team but falls again. DaREALCactus comes back to fight St1gDr1fter15 but dies when Spawn779 assists him. Spawn779 gives St1gDr1fter15 his diamonds then he continues fighting and then walks off. St1gDr1fter15 starts complaining about how he has the song Church Is The Best from Rooster Teeth's Red Vs. Blue stuck in his head. He starts to sing along then comments how it is gonna be one hell of a day. Red Team had recaptured the middle control point but Zophos_ destroys it so St1gDr1fter15 can put their own bed there. Spawn779 is panicking about the red team as St1gDr1fter15 fireballs a red himself. St1gDr1fter15 was surprised to receive a bed from killing that red. St1gDr1fter15 finally notices where Spawn779 is and Spawn779 destroys red's home control point before getting killed by a red. When St1gDr1fter15 realizes that the enemy had no more points, he uses his potions to take out DaREALCactus before he can place another bed down. Spawn779 announces that he killed another red and both St1gDr1fter15 and Spawn779 fall in the void whilst chasing down another red. St1gDr1fter15 made a joke by saying that he did a _Weird_ (Making fun of the fact that _Weird_ keeps humping in the void by pure accident). _Weird_ feels hurt that they call it a _Weird_ but St1gDr1fter15 has to confirm to him that it is true. Blue Team wins the round. Round 3 The gang are on the Blue Team again. St1gDr1fter15 realizes that there is only one map for Capture. Spawn779 starts his bridging but it was super inconsistent since there were not stairlike despite ascending towards middle. St1gDr1fter15 and _Weird_ both attempt to fix the bridge. Spawn779 starts getting on a rampage as St1gDr1fter15 and _Weird_ follow him. Zophos_ was preparing defense and control points while the other three were fighting. _Weird_ blows up the defense but dies so St1gDr1fter15 tries getting the bed but is also knocked off. St1gDr1fter15 then sees Spawn779 do a _Weird_. The ironic thing is, _Weird_ is the person who referred to Spawn779's fall as a _Weird_ despite his explicitly saying that he didn't like that term. When red arrives at Blue Base, the whole team fights them off. The Red Team then loses their control points thanks to Spawn779. St1gDr1fter15 finds two reds at their base but they both survive St1gDr1fter15's fireballs. St1gDr1fter15 uses his jump boost potion and kills one but the other uses what might of been reach hax. _Weird_ manages to kill the red even though the red stole a control point. Afterwards, _Weird_ falls into the void. Blue Team wins the round. Round 4 Once again, they are on the Blue Team. Blue Team puts a control point on the right generator while the Red Team takes the left generator's control point. Spawn779 starts getting too confident on their victory which catches the attention of the rest of them. St1gDr1fter15 points out that one has the username NoHaxJustCringe. St1gDr1fter15 and Zophos_ work together to kill Kenny (one of the reds had the skin of Kenny from South Park). St1gDr1fter15 drinks his jump and speed potions but immediately gets knocked off. Spawn779 and Zophos_ surround three reds but they take out Spawn779 so St1gDr1fter15 has to take over and he takes them out. _Weird_ takes out the last control point and the group works together to take them all out. Blue Team wins the round. Category:Black Plasma Gaming Category:Minecraft Category:Hypixel